Geologic formations are used for many applications such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Typically, boreholes are drilled into the formations to provide access to them. Various tools may be conveyed in the boreholes in order to characterize the formations. Formation characterization provides valuable information related to the intended use of the formation so that drilling and production resources can be used efficiently.
One type of downhole tool is a fluid analyzer tool. The fluid analyzer tool seals a portion of the borehole wall using a packer or a pad sealing element. A pump then draws a sample of formation fluid from the formation and places it into a fluid analyzer module for analysis or a sample chamber for retrieval from the borehole. Because boreholes generally have a small diameter on the order of about six to eight inches in some embodiments, certain spatial constraints, which can limit functionality, are imposed on the tool. Hence, it would be appreciated in the drilling industry if fluid analyzer tools could be improved.